Snowy Cavern
by undertaker-hinata-fan2
Summary: What happens when the Kyuubi is reveled to Hinata, during a mission, were they end up trapped. Will she accept him for who he is, or will she hate him. Will she be able to love Naruto when a monster lies within him. RATED FOR LEMON. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot and I hope you like it, possibly twoshot, but am not sure yet. It will be in my POV or in other terms third person POV. This is my second lemon Naruto, Hinata pairing, hope you like it. Also it takes place after shippuden, Hinata long hair and what not. **_

**Summary: What happens when the Kyuubi is reveled to Hinata, during a mission, were they end up trapped. Will she accept him for who he is, or will she hate him. Will she be able to love a man that has a monster that lies with in. RATED FOR LEMON. You have been warned. **

_**-waits- **_

_**ME: WERE IS IT **_

_**Naruto: You are the one writing it. **_

_**Me: Really **_

_**Hinata: Yeah. **_

_**Me: Oh well I don't own Naruto **_

_**Hinata: That's right I do. **_

_**Naruto: WHAT **_

_**Hinata: Shut up and read the fic. **_

_**ME, -whispers-: Hinata does not own Naruto either. **_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It started out a normal :A: ranked mission. Everything was peaceful as the blond Knucklehead ninja, and the shy, raven haired, Hyuuga heiress walked side by side. There mission was simple they had to drop off a message from the Hokage to the leader of the ice village. They had completed there mission easily, they were attacked a couple times, but they took care of them easily. Now they were headed back to the village talking. Hinata was still very quiet and shy around Naruto. This is the first mission she had been on with just Naruto and herself, and she was happy. They were still in ice village territory when a snow storm hit, and they were forced to flee. Hinata shook furiously as the snowy blizzard poured down on them. "Hinata-Chan, there is a cavern over there, lets wait there until the blizzard passes." Hinata nodded agreeing with Naruto, even though she could barley see it threw the blinding shower of white. As they stepped threw the currently building snow, they picked up speed and went to the cavern. Inside it was a small beautiful pound, it was colder in the cavern compared to the outside world. From the pound small steam clouds rose, and disappeared as they hit the cavern's rock ceiling. There was a hot spring in this small cold cave, they did not try and figure out why it was in a cold cave, they just looked at it simply amazed.

Naruto fell to the ground and sighed a bit, he was happy to be out of the freezing weather, and would prefer not to go back out there. Hinata sat near him, and she realized this would be one of her only chances to tell Naruto with out an interruption. Since Naruto came back to the village she had tried to tell him, but she was always interrupted by something. While Hinata thought of whether to tell Naruto now or not, Naruto too was thinking, if he should tell Hinata about the Kyuubi. He had told all the other members of the rookie nine, along with Neji, Lee, TenTen, Gaara, and a few other people, but for some reason he put off telling Hinata, it was as if he was afraid for her to know the truth, the dark truth. Hinata's aunt had been killed by the Kyuubi, it was Hiashi's sister, so he too was mad about it. Naruto decided it was not or never. They both took a deep breath and looked at it each other. Then they said almost simultaneously .

"Naruto-Kun?"

"Hinata-Chan?"

"Hinata-Chan, you can go first…" Naruto said, hoping he would not lose his nerve. Hinata shook her head, "It is okay, Naruto, you can go first, what I want to say can wait a bit longer." She said as she thought, _'I have waited 6 years, what can five minutes do that would make me more upset, after all it could wait, not like my feelings are suddenly going to change after what he said.' _Naruto nodded slowly, and took a deep breath, "Hinata-Chan, do you know, the Kyuubi." Naruto asked, knowing she did. "Yeah… Why Naruto-Kun…" Naruto stayed silent for awhile, hoping she would not hate him, all of his other friends understood, and accepted him, so why was he so worried, and why did he fear her not accepting her. "I…Am the…Kyuubi…Vessel…the Kyuubi…Is sealed within me…" Naruto's head dropped and Hinata had a look of shock, but did not say anything. Naruto took the silence as a sign she hated him, and he leaped off to the back of the cavern, he would have ran, but he did not want to face the cold weather.

After her initial shock wore off almost 10 minutes later, she heard crying, she did not hate him of course, it was just a sudden realization hit her, _'That is why everyone treated him so badly, that is why everyone avoided him, and left him alone. I should have told him so long ago, about my feelings, it could have helped, some. Now he thinks I hate him, I hope, I can tell him, with out fainting." _Hinata stood up and made her way to the back of the cavern were Naruto said crunched up in a small ball. "Naruto-Kun…." Hinata said softly, while she looked at him. He did not respond. Hinata took a deep breath and walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She was blushing like made when she said softly, "Naruto-kun…. I still need to tell you something." Naruto nodded, a few tears still falling down his face. He was thinking. _'just get it over with, tell me, tell me you hate me, get it over with'_ but those were not the words he heard instead he heard something else, "I… love…you…" Hinata said softly. "W-What did you say…" Naruto said, he could not believe someone loved him. "I love you." Hinata said, it was a bit easier that time, compared to the first time. Naruto spun around and hugged Hinata full on then, leaned forward and allowed there lips to connect in a passion filled kiss. Hinata was surprised to say the least, her blush once again spreading as she kissed him back.

Hinata no longer felt cold as she kissed Naruto for some amount of time before breaking for air. "You sure you don't hate me for containing the Kyuubi? Also… how far do you want to go?" Naruto asked to be sure, she did not want to go too far, and then her regretting it. Hinata blushed slightly, as she sat there and spoke softly, "I am sure I don't hate you, and lets see where it goes." She kissed Naruto softly, and Naruto smiles into the kiss as he kissed Hinata back. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her still red face as there lips touched. Naruto and Hinata closed there eyes, and Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, Naruto, ran his tongue along Hinata's bottom lip, asking permission to explore her mouth. She nodded and parted her lips as his tongue slipped into her mouth, he searched every warm crevasses of her small mouth, before parting once again. There mouths connected once again, after they were able to catch there breath slightly. They once again participated in a deep passionate kiss. Naruto put his arms around her waits bringing her closer, and Hinata had one hand on the back of Naruto's head, deepening the kiss.

Once the kiss broke they stared into each others eyes, cerulean meeting lavender. Naruto placed his hand on the zipper of her jacket and tugs slightly before looking into Hinata's eyes once more. Hinata knew what he wanted to do and she nodded slowly, a small blush spread across the porcelain skin covering her cheeks. She nods slowly, as Naruto unzipped Hinata's jacket, and pushed it from her small shoulders, then following the jacket, was her fishnet top and the shirt covering her bra. Every layer of her clothes were removed on her upper half besides her bra. Hinata is still blushing, as Naruto eyes her upper body. Naruto leaned forward and started nipping on her ear lobe, lightly. Hinata was a bit surprised, but started to make soft sounds as he moved down from her ear lobe and down to her collar bone, which he started to nip and suck at. Hinata's eyes were closed, so she did not realize he was moving lower and lower. Suddenly she left a cool breeze against her now bare chest. She opened her eyes and realized, and moved her arms to cover herself to some extent.

"Hina-Chan what is it, did I do something wrong." Naruto said putting on a cute puppy dog face.

"N-No…" She said softly, still covering herself.

Naruto smiled happy he did not mess up, he then said in a lust filled voice, and he grabbed her arms, moving them away from covering herself, "Than don't hide such beautiful things." Hinata blushed as she seen Naruto looking at her breasts. She nodded, and Naruto released her hands, only to moved one hand to message her left breast and the left one going down to her pant belt, she did not notice, because at the same time Naruto lowered his mouth onto her right breast. Hinata moaned softly, as Naruto teased her nipples. The one his mouth was covering he was sucking and circling it, on her left breast he tweaked and pinched her nipple. Hinata continued to moan as Naruto kissed her before switching breasts giving them the same treatment. Then in one swift movement, as she moaned loudly, he removed her pants quickly. She gasped as she felt cold air on her bare thighs.

"N-Naru-" She never finished Naruto covered her mouth with his own, and she kissed Naruto back, after they broke his head still inches from hers, "Have you ever done this before." Hinata shook her head no, as she now lay on the cave floor, her jacket serving as a pillow. "N-No." Hinata said her face completely red. Naruto nodded, he had never done this type of thing before either but learned all the tricks due to Jiraiya leaving porn movies on as Naruto 'tried' to sleep. "Be right back Hinata-Chan." Naruto said as he stood up, he himself still completely clothed, leaving an almost completely naked Hinata on the cave floor. He grabbed both of there bag and searched for an almost completely flat area of the cave. He pulled out a rolled up futon and shook it out laying it between two large spiked rocks. He made sure there would be something Hinata could cling to if needed, or him for that matter. He put a small pillow on the back of the futon and went back to the now shaking Hinata. Naruto bent down and picked Hinata up gently, and carried her to the futon and laid her down, her head on the pillow. She then grabbed a blanket and placed it near them, for after.

"You okay Hina-Chan?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata for a moment.

"Y-Yeah… I am fine Naruto-Kun." She said noticing the makeshift bed he created, she did not think he would be that considerate of the pain she would be in do to her previous position. "Do you want me to continue, or…" He asked looking at her. "Y-You can keep going…" Hinata said shyly, as Naruto's smile beamed slightly. Naruto kisses Hinata deeply, before moving back down, placing soft kisses on each of her nipples, he makes a pit stop at her navel and kisses it gingerly. Hinata moaned softly, and before she knew it her silky panties were discarded of and thrown in some direction, were they would not be found. Hinata, gasped, as she felt the cool winter air hit her untouched women hood, and before she knew it Naruto started to rub her gently, and she moaned, the cold air immodestly forgotten about.

Hinata moaned a bit louder as he began to use his tongue to message her, clitoris, while she moaned in pleasure, he took this time, to slide one finger into her tight women hood. Hinata gasped loudly, as she felt his finger enter, her now throbbing pussy. Hinata started a bit uncomfortable, "N-Naru-" She was cut of when Naruto pulled away and said softly, "Shhhh, it's okay, don't worry." Hinata nodded slowly as Naruto's head returned to it's previous position, and he started to moved the one finger around her inside, and feeling around, seeing just how much she could take now. She moaned loudly, as she lay there, feeling his tongue and finger. The minute Hinata felt comfortable with one finger he entered a second finger. Naruto watched Hinata's expression. Hinata's face contorted and twitched slightly, when she felt the second finger, and she gasped once again, still moaning. Naruto, began to move his fingers in an awkward scissoring manner trying to prepare her for was to come, then he plunged in a third finger. Hinata made a soft sound, mixed with pain and pleasure, mostly pain. Naruto began to twist and pull his fingers in and out of her, as the wetness increased each time. Naruto's tongue continued it's duties as Hinata moaned a bit louder.

Hinata started to feel something in the pit of her stomach, and she moaned loudly. "N-Naru…." Suddenly Naruto removed his fingers knowing what was coming, Hinata groaned at the sudden lose. He soon replaced his fingers with his tongue, and rubbed her clit with his left thumb. Hinata arched her back and entangled the fingers of her left hand, into his soft, blonde, unruly locks. She pushed his head down as her other hand was clenched onto the sheets. Hinata moaned one last time, as she finally felt her first orgasm.

Naruto smiled and started to lap up her juices happily, as she was coming down from her newly found high. After he finished, he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Naru-" Hinata said flipping him onto his back. "Your turn." She smiled as she started to kiss Naruto deeply, and Naruto willingly parted his small lips to allow Hinata entrance. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and she could taste the remains of her orgasm. After she broke the kiss, she wasted no time in removing his jacket and undershirt. Naruto was not sure what brought on this sudden dominance, he did not care, he found it rather attractive on her. After removing his shirt she removed his pants. This was Naruto's turn to blush, and he turned his head slightly, do to the large tent now formed under his orange boxers.

Hinata began to feel his toned chest, and ran her hands down her abdomen, and his sides, while smiling. Then she started to kiss her way down his chest, and to his stomach, were she came face to face with the seal that confined the Kyuubi to Naruto. She began to run her tongue over the distinctive marks, and then kissed over each small prong of it. Naruto moaned loudly, as she continued, and then she pulled his boxers from his legs freeing his confined erection. Hinata gasped slightly at the sheer size, it was almost 12 inches, she figured it was because of Kyuubi. Naruto was still blushing, when Hinata ran her slender fingers over his long shaft.

Naruto grunted in pleasure, as Hinata sent small blasts of chakra threw her fingers and into him arousing him even more. Hinata soon, engulfed his member with in her mouth, she could only fit about half of it in her mouth as she blushed slightly, at the felling of his member with in her mouth. Naruto moaned again, when he felt her mouth around him, and arched his back slightly, driving himself a bit deeper into her warm mouth. Hinata ran her tongue over the head of his cock, and began to bob her head up and down running her tongue along his shaft. After a few more bob's of her head, Naruto cam into Hinata's waiting mouth. Hinata blushed slightly, as she swallowed his whole load, bedsides a small stream on cum, that made it's way from the corner of her mouth. Naruto sat up and kissed it away, and then kissed her lips gently. Naruto then flipped Hinata onto her back and started to kiss her again. He was soon fully hard once again. Naruto continued to kiss her and making sure she was good and wet, he knew this would hurt her and he wanted to make it as painless as possible. After s few minutes he stopped kissing her and looked into her lavender eyes. He positioned her head on the pillow and spread her legs wide.

"Hinata Are you okay with this, are you sure." Naruto said positioning, the head of his erect cock at her wet womanhood.

"I am sure…" She said soft, putting her hands onto the futon sheets, her eyes showing a bit of fear.

"It is going to hurt Hinata, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said softly.

"It's okay, just do it." she said closing her eyes tightly.

"Okay…" Naruto said as he started to slid in, slowly, grunting his he felt her tight virgin walls clamp around him. Hinata was cringing in pain, it hurt, it hurt her allot. As Naruto slide further, he came into contact with her virgin barrier. He looked at Hinata who had tears falling from her eyes. "Hinata…" Naruto said worry, in his voice. Hinata then said threw clenched teeth. "It… is… okay…. Just… do…. It… now." She finished her hands going to his shoulders and gripping them tightly digging her blunt nails into his skin, almost enough to draw blood. Naruto nodded, and pulled back away from her barrier, and thrust himself threw her barrier roughly, and quick, then stopped, he still was not fully inside of her.

Hinata screamed loudly in pain her nails breaking threw the rough skin of Naruto's shoulder. Tears streamed down her face, and she was hiccupping threw her cries. Naruto leaned forwarded, and kissed away her tears, and kissed her eyes again. She still was crying, pain overwhelming her. Naruto kissed her deeply, still not moving. "You okay?" She asked worry still in his voice. "Y-Yeah… just finish." She said tears still in her pale eyes. Naruto nodded, and slowly started to slide the rest of his length into her. He ignored her nails, which were painfully digging into his skin, he knew it was probably a fraction of the pain he was causing her right now. When she was completely filled he stopped his movements and waited. After a few minutes, which felt like hours to Naruto, Hinata nods signaling it was okay for him to move.

Naruto complies almost immediately, but does not move before kissing her and wiping away the stray tears, Hinata smiled a bit, and nodded again. Then Naruto began to rock in and out of her slowly at first, and Hinata moaned, as the pain became mixed with overwhelming pleasure. She soon forgot her pain, and began to meet his thrusts with ones over her own. Naruto moaned as well when he felt her thrust against him. He took this as a sign, and started to move faster, and harder. Hinata's moans increased, as she felt the same thing she felt before, and moaned loudly as she cam. Her inner walls clamped around his hard member giving him even more pleasure, bringing him closer to the edge. He kept thrusting. "Hinata, do you want me to…. Inside of you." He said softly, slowing down. "You can if you wish, it is fine." She said moaning, as he sped up again, and finally reached her climax. Hinata moaned a bit as she felt herself being filled with his seed. The warm seed felt so right inside her, and Naruto thrust a few more times before laying next to her. They were both breathing heavily in each others arms.

"I love you Naru-kun." Hinata said smiling into her lovers chest her eyes closed. "I love you to Hina-Chan." With that Naruto pulled the think blanket over them, and they fell asleep, in the snowy cavern, were they shared there love for each other.

But they were not alone, the Kyuubi watched the whole seen, and now the Kyuubi wanted to make Hinata his own. Ever since she touched the seal, he became interested. But he had to wait, his mating season was not until April, in the spring, right not it was January, he had to wait 4 months, but then she would be his.

The fox lay on his cage smirking, He then said softly, Naruto did not hear, but he said it quite loud, inside his vessels small head. "SHE WILL BE MINE, JUST WAIT TILL APRIL." with that the fox fell back into his winter hibernations.

- - - -

**Hehe I decided I will make a sequel instead on a two shot, the sequel will be named, 'April Mating.' I hope to have it out soon, I will post something in this story saying when the sequel is up. **

**Well Please review, I hope you guys liked it, and I know it was kind of corny, but o well, please review. **

**Hinata: **I don't want to mate with Kyuubi.

**Naruto: **No one gets my Hinata not even Kyuubi.

**Hinata: **Well it is not up to us it is up to her.

**ME: **Who me.

**Hinata: **Yes you.

**Naruto: **Are you going to make them mate.

**Me: **Maybe

**Itachi: **Sasuke come out, come out were ever you are.

**Me: **I did not write that yet get out. -pushes Itachi away

-Hinata and Naruto run off-

**ME: **Were did they go.

**Anyway, please review, they will show back up eventually. Please review, Itachi, Sasuke fic in the future, eventually. Well I will post sequel eventually. More reviews the sooner I will post it. **


	2. Update

Well April Mating is up and booming go and cheeck it out and review. HAVE FUN : D


	3. READ

Hey people I know this is a little odd but I am switching my account.

Making a new one. I will re upload some of my stories, restart others, and so on and so forth.

Anyway my new username is

Stary-Night128

I just started it today so please add me to fave or alerts or what ever if you would like to continue my stories!

I will re upload ones I have finished like my one shots and the stories I will most likely redo.

I will do my storie Adopted first ^_^


End file.
